


Rocky First Start Artwork

by megibabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fanart, M/M, Sabriel Big Bang 2018, pudgy gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megibabe/pseuds/megibabe
Summary: My addition to 2018 Sabriel big bang! Wrote for the story A new Life series - Rocky First Start written by lanibb! (link in the notes!)





	Rocky First Start Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Life Series: A Rocky Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774471) by [lanibb2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013). 




End file.
